


Something Beautiful

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pack-party, deep conversation, post-season four, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to give his pack something beautiful, his mom shows him they already have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like! Wrote this in celebration of Season five coming out.

Scott leaned on the doorway of the living room and watched the others talk, laugh and try to kill each other at video games, or in Lydia’s case roll her eyes and paint her nails. It was a party at his house. A Yay-Nobody-Died-Party after Mexico.

Scott supposed he would join them in a few minutes but right now he just wanted to watch them, to etch this picture in his mind. After a few moments his mom came up beside him and leaned on the opposite side.

“Aren’t you going to join them?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Not yet.”

She cocked her head. “Why not?”

“I just, I just want to watch for awhile,” He said.

Mellissa raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

“It’s just; one of them could have died. They all could have died. I could have killed one of them. I just, I want them to have this. I want to have this. In case, you know, one day….Allison, Aiden, Boyd, Erica, even Isaac….I don’t want us to waste the time that we have. We could have had more, we could have had more of this but we didn’t and I just…”

“Oh, Scott,” said Mellissa, “You don’t need to do this, not prepare for their deaths like this. Be friends sure. Do it because you love them, do it because you want to have a party for your friends but don’t do this for their deaths honey.”

“I’m not,” he stuttered, “Well maybe I am but not all of it. I…You were right when you said I could save people’s lives but not save them from life. I will do my best to save their lives, I will. I can’t fail again because I can’t lose them but… there’s life and I want them to have something; something beautiful to look back on when they think of now, when they think of us. I think,” he looked at his mother, “We need something in between the death and the fright. Something that makes it worthwhile. That’s what I’m trying to do here.”

There were wild yells from Malia and Liam who were playing mortal combat. Scott and Mellissa both looked out across the room at that.

Melissa sighed. “And I‘m proud of you for trying sweet heart. But,” She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. Finally she said, “Look at that,” she pointed across the room to the others, “They’re here. They think it’s worthwhile already. They would go down to the wire for each other. You don’t need something to make it worthwhile, you just need each other. And that’s what this is: just an expression of what’s already there. Something beautiful.” She took his hand and smiled at him, “You’ll be alright. You’ll all be alright.”

He gripped her hand back fiercely and blinked back tears and gave her his warm smile. “Thanks mom.”

“Always,” she said smiled back at him.”Now go be with your friends.” She pushed him towards them and he gave her one last smile and went to them.

He settled on the couch next to Stiles who gave him a brief, meaningful look that said, ‘ _I know._ ’ And then Stiles challenges him to a game of mortal combat. Winner makes the loser watch Star Wars.

“Dude that works out in your favour anyway!” he protested.

Stiles gave a diabolical laugh, “I know.”

_I know._

Scott looked around at his pack while the game booted up.

_We’ll be alright. We’ll all be alright. We already have something beautiful._


End file.
